madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff
The Sheriff is Hank's target during episodes Madness Combat 2: Redeemer and Madness Combat 3: Avenger. His weapon of choice is the PPK. It is unknown why Hank wanted to kill him. It may be possible that Hank is angry that the Sheriff commands a group that made everyone against him. (events of madness combat 1) However, in Madness Interactive, the player seeks to kill the Sheriff because he stole his pie, but it is later stated by Krinkels that this only applied to the game. While the Sheriff has horrible fighting ability he easily gains the trust of Nevada to fight Hank through propaganda posters. (although his real goal is to rise in power and create the Nexus project once more) He is shown to be somewhat of a coward, preferring to flee and let his minions, along with his bodyguard, Jesus, (who is completely unaware about the Sheriff's true goals) attack Hank rather than fighting him himself. Appearances Madness Combat 2: Redeemer The beginning of Madness Redeemer stated that "There was a man who sought the Sheriff." Using the 'Sheriff Tracker,' Hank managed to locate the Sheriff's and prepare for a surprise attack. When Hank broke into the building, the Sheriff fired at him and fled. In the next room, Hank again encounters the Sheriff, who runs into the elevator. The Sheriff is not seen again until the end. He ran into his office and took cover behind his desk. Hank quickly dispatched his guards and when the Sheriff tried to shoot his foe, Hank immediately disarmed him. However, before the killer could pull the trigger, Jesus came in and shot Hank in the head, sparing the Sheriff for this episode. The episode ended with a moral: "Don't try to shoot the Sheriff." Madness Combat 3: Avenger After being "given a second chance," Hank continued to pursue the Sheriff. When the Sheriff saw this, he panics and activates the newly createdImprobability Drive to kill Hank. This causes strange improbability distortions to the real world however none of these are able to stop Hank. Like the previous episode, the Sheriff only reappears at the end. After killing all of his men, Hank cornered the unarmed Sheriff in front of an elevator. However, Jesus once again snuck up behind Hank and stabbed him through the chest. This time however, Hank did not give up so easily. He shot Jesus with a shotgun, ran Jesus' sword into the Sheriff's chest, and blasted off the Sheriff's face with his shotgun just before he died. From this point the A.A.H.W is left without a leader and Nevada in chaos due to the sun dying from the drive. (This is possibly where the Auditor gains command of Nevada using the secondary drive to rebuild the sun.) Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Although he remained dead in this episode, several posters, parodying Uncle Sam's "I Want You" propaganda, pictured the Sheriff. Madness Interactive The Sheriff appears in the final room of the Story Mode. He is just as easy to kill as a regular enemy. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Madness Interactive Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton